Happy Birthday
by CorruptOwl
Summary: Originally smut, then I realized that Mido-chin's birthday was coming up so I changed it some at the end. Implied sex, but I was too lazy to actually write some so use your imagination. TakaMido. BoyxBoy, Slash, Yaoi, Boys Love. DON'T LIKE, DONT READ! Thank you! :D I don't own KuroBas! Reviews and Critiques appreciated; please don't be rude, either.


Midorima sat on the couch in his shared living room. He was tired and annoyed, and had a slight headache. He had known this was going to happen when he started his studies to become a doctor. Since he had gotten back around noon, he had knocked out two research papers, one on the causes of COPD and the other on causes of Cerebral Palsy- both eight pages-, read five chapters, and was almost done with the sixth. To think it was only four. After reading the last couple paragraphs and taking down notes- in the book or on paper- he sighed and closed the book. He put his supplies down on the coffee table and leaned back on the couch, his eyes closing. He was ready to just enjoy the silence, maybe go outside to the court behind the apartment building and shoot some baskets and relax his mind. Just when his headache had started to subside and he had begun to relax, the door opened. "I'm home, Shin-chan!" The perky voice said, causing Midorima to sigh. "Not now, Takao." He said pushing up his glasses with his taped fingers before rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Takao frowned and placed his bag on the floor next to the door before slipping his shoes off and closing it. He walked over to the couch and leaned over the back of it. His eyes glanced to the papers, pencils, books, and other things on the coffee table. He sighed before looking back to the green haired male. "You stress yourself out, Shin-chan." He said quietly to his boyfriend, a small smile on his lips before walking around and sitting next to the other, crossing his legs. "Takao…I'm perfectly fine."

"If you were fine you wouldn't look as stressed out as you are now. I can see the creases in your forehead. " he said before grabbing the other's hand and lacing their fingers together. Midorima wasn't about to resist. He was stressed, but he would never admit it. The green haired one opened his eyes and sat up, fixing his glasses again, before cupping Takao's cheek with his free hand and placing a kiss to his lips. "I'm fine." He said before pecking the other's lips again. Takao smiled at the kisses and wrapped his arms around Midorima's neck. "Long day?"

"Essays." He answered curtly, pulling the other over so he was straddling his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist. Takao could easily tell the taller male was stressed, even if he wouldn't verbalize the feelings. "Sounds quite boring, Shin-chan." Midorima chuckled some at the name he was called by. He hated it in high school but once their relationship had started late their third year, he had learned to just get over it. Midorima hummed in agreement, "How was yours? What about practice?"  
"Fine. Long, tiring. Practice was, well, it was practice." He chuckled some, and placed his forehead to the others. "I'm sore."

Midorima chuckled and let his hands slip to the back of the Raven's thighs. "Right there?" He asked, beginning to rub the areas he was guessing. Takao nodded his head, a small smiled perking on his lips. "Feeling frisky, Shin-chan?" he asked with a chuckle. Midorima just kissed him in response. After a moment, he coaxed the raven's mouth open and slid his tongue in. Before Takao knew it, he was on his back on the couch, Midorima's leg was rubbing against his fairly new arousal, causing him to moan some, and other to smirk into the kiss. After a moment, one hand grazed up the other's loose fitting shirt and let his taped fingers run across the pale, unblemished skin of his lover. Takao's hands curled up some into the green locks of the slightly older male as he held back a small moan that threatened to escape him. It had been a while since the sharp-shooter had initiated anything. Seeing as midterms were coming up within the next week or so, Takao wasn't surprised and didn't try and start foreplay himself.

]The green haired male pulled back and smiled some as his boyfriend's fingers caressed his face as they slid from his hair. "You're using today to your advantage aren't you?" The black haired male asked, raising a playful brow. The corners of Midorima's mouth twitched up a bit more and went from a smile of appreciation to a wry smile. "I have no idea what you're talking about…" He leaned into the shorter haired male's ear and placed a teasing kiss to the shell before whispering, "Kazunari." The name sent shivers down the Raven's spine as he moved his hands to link together behind the other's neck. "Happy Birthday, Shintarou." Takao said as the other's let his lips hover over his own. "I love you." He finished and smirked into the kiss he was given. "You love me…but you have no gift for me?"  
"Did I ever say that?" A smirk curved the Hawk Eyed one's lips and Midorima cocked a brow. "I suppose not…"  
"This is your warm-up…The real gift is in the bedroom."


End file.
